Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is an anthropomorphic female rabbit. According to Kevin Sandler in Reading the Rabbit: Explorations in Warner Bros. Animation, she was created as "female merchandising counterpart" to Bugs Bunny. She debuted as Bugs Bunny's girlfriend in the 1996 sports comedy film Space Jam. ''Space Jam Lola first appeared in the 1996 film ''Space Jam. She is shown with tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a yellow tank-top, purple shorts and a matching purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in the film. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Although she initially turns down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifts to affection after he saves her from a belly-flopping Pound, getting himself painfully squashed in the process (showing that he is willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cares for her). Acting on these feelings, she kisses him and near the film's end, and becomes his girlfriend. Lola's personality is a combination of the tomboy and femme fatale archetypes, along with the confident professional women often featured in the films of Howard Hawks. She is a tough talking, no-nonsense woman (as displayed by her reactions to being called the term "doll," which she finds to be derogatory and highly offensive) who is extremely independent and self-reliant. She is highly athletic (easily the best player after Michael Jordan himself). She is also incredibly seductive in her behavior, quite capable of easily charming men around her (as displayed with the other Looney Tunes in her first appearance in the movie but with none more so than Bugs Bunny himself, her boyfriend). ''Looney Tunes Comics In one storyline, Lola is a pizza delivery girl working for a pizza restaurant that specializes in making pizzas for Gods, Deities and other supernatural beings. She often finds herself in situations of extreme danger much like Bugs does. The Looney Tunes Show Lola also appears in ''The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Kristen Wiig. Compared to her "trophy girl" personality in Space Jam, her personality differs greatly in this show, being shown as somewhat less intelligent, more clueless to her surroundings and situations, talks abnormally fast, and tends to obsess over Bugs. Her wealthy parents, Walter (voiced by John O'Hurley) and Patricia (voiced by Grey DeLisle in Season 1, Wendi McLendon-Covey in Season 2) appear in the show as well. This particular version of Lola was met with a mixture of praise (for giving her a more dynamic personality and actually being funny) and criticism (for deviating too far from the original character and replacing Kath Soucie). ''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Lola appears in the 2015 film, ''Rabbits Run, voiced by Rachel Ramras. This version of Lola maintain her Looney Tunes Show appearance and personality. Other appearances Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics. An infant version of her, voiced by Britt McKillip, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Like her older counterpart, she has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball. Lola is also much more childlike and emotional in her personality. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. She also appeared as a playable character in the games Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny: Operation Carrot Patch, released in 1998 and Looney Tunes Racing, released in 2000. She was also a news reporter in the game Looney Tunes: Space Race also in 2000. Her lines in Space Race are "And they're off", and "Hello, is this thing on?" In the action comedy Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny who seems to be the first in command of the Loonatics team over Ace Bunny (the descendant of Bugs). She seems to have inherited her ancestor's athletic prowess and general witty and no-nonsense attitude along with her seductive charm. Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Do's & Don't's." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd, as well as Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) hinder him. She appears in Hare to the Throne the last episode of Season 2 of New Looney Tunes. In the episode, she parodies the character Daenerys Targaryen from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin which was adapted into the more well-known television series Game of Thrones. Voice Actor *Kath Soucie *Britt McKillip *Kristen Wiig *Rachel Ramras Gallery Category:Semi-Protected Pages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Rabbits Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Featured Characters Category:Space Jam Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Animals Category:Looney Tunes Racing Category:1996 Introductions Category:The Bunny Family